Talent Show Confessions
by The Motherfickle
Summary: When Danny signs up for the school taent show, he decides he's going to sing a song for Sam. But will he be able to keep it a secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

Danny's hand shook as he held the pen. He stared at the paper in front of him.

"Danny, are you going to sign up of not?" asked an impatient Paulina. He looked up.

"Uh... yeah... yeah I am." he replied.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago!" she said with a scowl.

He hesistated for a moment before finally getting the nerve to do it. _Danny Fenton, 9th Grade, singing._

"Thank you." she smiled as he handed her the pen. She looked at his entry. "I didn't know you could sing," she said.

"I didn't either," Danny mumbled as he turned around.

He couldn't believe he had just signed up for the talent show. He just hoped that it would be worth it. He had realised his feelings for Sam during the whole Gregor thing and he couldn't hide them any longer. Danny was just worried that she didn't feel the same way. She would reject him and things would be so awkward between them.

At lunch that day Tucker brought up Danny's entry.

"Dude, I saw that you signed up for the talent show," he said. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I didn't either until Jazz heard me singing in the shower last week. She said I sounded really good," Danny replied.

"So, what are you going to sing?"

"I don't know yet, but I know I want to do a love song." Tucker grinned.

"You're going to tell Sam that you love her aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. that's the whole reason I signed up!" Danny said. "I can't hide it much longer."

"You can't hide what much longer?" Danny looked up to see Sam standing next to him.

"The uh... fact that... I flunked my math test!" he lied.

"Ok then." Sam sat down next to Danny. For a moment she thought he was going to say that he liked her as more than a friend, but she doubted that would ever happen. She loved him, and he didn't seem to return the feeling. It tore her up inside, but she wouldn't let anyone know that. Especially Danny. She didn't want to risk losing their friendship over something like this.

"My grandma is going watch me this weekend while my parents are on a bussiness trip and I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a movie marathon at my house tonight," said Sam. "I already asked Grandma and she said it's ok."

"Sure, not like we have anything else to do tonight except ghost patrol." said Tucker.

"I'm in!" Danny replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to the brilliant Butch Hartman and the evil Nickelodeon and Viacom.

AN: I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but my friend dpobsessed helped me with the first scene in chapter one. I'd also like to thank Ravenmist'Always, kpfan72491, and Agent Emily for reviewing.

Sam's thoughts were drifting to Danny as she waited for her friends to arrive. She had seen the sign-up sheet for the talent show and knew that Danny was going to sing. She had never known that he sang. She wondered what he was going to sing. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi Sam," said Danny when she opened the door.

"So, what are we going to watch?" asked Tucker.

"I was thinking Corpse Bride," replied Sam.

"Sounds great," Danny replied. "I haven't seen that one in a while."

As the previews began to roll Sam decided to bring up the talent show. She wondered if Tucker knew that Danny had signed up.

"So Danny, I saw that you signed up for that talent show thing. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" she asked.

"I didn't know I could sing until Jazz told me last week," he explained. It was silent as the movie began.

Sam had a hard time fighting the urge to look at Danny when scene where Emily sings "Tears to Shed" came on. It always remined her of him. The fact that he was sitting next to her wasn't helping. She knew Danny would never see her as anything other than his friend. He was more interested in Valerie or Paulina than her. That fact was enough to break her heart, but she would never show it.

Once the movie finished they decided to watch another movie. They decided on Good Burger. Sam liked it because she thought it was funny. Danny and Tucker liked it because they thought it was funny, but it also reminded them of the Nasty Burger.

Once the movie ended Danny and Tucker decided to go home. It was getting late.

"See you later Sam," said Danny.

Once Danny and Tucker left Sam decided to get ready for bed. She put on some music, slipped on her black nightgown, and crawled into bed. She wrote a short diary entry before turning off her cd player and turning out the light. She fell asleep, dreaming of Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've had major writer's block! Thank you to everyone wh reviewed. It means alot to me that you took the to do that.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

When Danny arrived home that night, Jazz was reading in the living room. Almost as if she had been waiting for him. He decided not to think about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Hi, Danny," said Jazz as she looked up from her book. "I heard that you signed up for the talent show. You're finally going to tell her, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jazz," Danny replied.

"Sure you don't," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Look, I know you like Sam."

"Of course I like Sam! She's one of my best friends!"

"Not like that Danny! I meant that like her as more than a friend."

"Yeah, I do," he admited. "I realised that a long time ago, but I'm worried that she won't like me back. I can't hide my feelings much longer though, so I figure it's time to tell her and damn the consequences." With that he went up to his room before Jazz could interogate him any further.

The next few days were spent trying to pick a song. The problem was, Danny couldn't find a song that he knew she'd like that summed up his feelings for her. All the songs she listened to were dark and had nothing to do with love. He decided to go through some of his CDs to find a song.

After listening to a few of them he finally found the perfect song. It was a song that would tell her that he loved her, but wouldn't make things too awkward if she rejected him. It was even by a band that he knew she liked. The lyrics fit so perfectly. He knew she'd love it.

He quickly grabbed the lyric sheet that had come with the cd and began to practice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The brilliant Butch Hartman and the evil Nickelodeon. Yes, I said evil. I truley believe they are evil!

AN: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! School has kept me super busy. That's kind of why I decided that this will be the last chapter. I just don't have the time anymore and I'm running out of ideas for this story.

Danny sat in his room practicing his song. He already knew it by heart, but a little extra practice couldn't hurt. The talent show was only a few days away, after all.

He suddenly heard someone coming upstairs. Danny had completely forgotten that Sam was coming over to help him study! He quickly turned off the stereo, but he wasn't fast enough. Sam was walked in just as he turned off the music.

"That wasn't the song you're doing for the talent show was it?" she asked.

"No. Why? I thought you liked that song!" Danny replied. "Crap! She isn't going to like my performance on Friday." he thought to himself.

"I do, I was just wondering why you were listening to it." said Sam. "He doesn't like me back does he?" she wondered.

"I just felt like listening to some music is all. I was tired of practicing."

"Whatever you say Danny. Let's just get studying."

A few days later, it was finally here. The day of the Casper High Talent Show. Danny was extremly nervous. What if Sam didn't feel the same way he did? What would happen to their friendship? He shook those thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn't think like that.

He heard the contestant before him finish. Danny took a deep breath. It was now or never. He was about to confess his feelings to the entire school.

"Thank you Paulina for that wonderful cheer. Up next is Danny Fenton singing a song called, 'The Best Thing'," said Mr.Lancer. Danny stepped out on stage.

"Uh... I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine. Sam this is for you." Danny said in a nervous tone. He gave the signal to start the music. Sam was shocked. She knew the song very well.

"It's been a year

Filled with probelms

But now you're here

Almost as if to solve them

And I can't live in a world

Without you now." he sang. Sam smiled. She remembered him telling her that once. She had told him the same thing.

"All my life I've been searching for you.

How did I survive

In this world before you.

'Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now.

This is the best thing

The best thing that could be happening

And I think you would agree.

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me." She did agree. Falling for Danny truly was the best thing that ever happened to her. Sure, she loved Tucker too, but like a brother. Her love for Danny was different.

"All I want to have

Is all that you can give me

And I'll give right back

Everything I've kept in me

'Cause Nothing ever felt as right as this does right now." he continued to sing. His eyes never once taking his eyes off Sam.

"I'll go back

To before we met

Try and erase the past

Try harder to forget 'cause

Nothing will ever feel as good

As here and now.

'Cause when I looked into your eyes

And you dared to stare right back

You should have said "Nice to meet you. I'm your other half"." Tears of joy began to fall from Sam's eyes. She didn't care how un-goth is was. She loved him and that's all that mattered.

"This is the best thing

The best thing that could be happening

And I think you would agree

The best thing is that it's happening

This is the best thing (The best thing)

The best thing that could be happening (The best thing)

And I think you would agree (Whoooaaa whooaaa)

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.

I always knew

I'd find someone

Just never dreamt

It'd be like this

You've surpassed

All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)

And I'm trying

So hard

To make your life

As good as you've made mine" He smiled. One day, he hoped he'd marry her.

"This is the best thing (the best thing)

The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)

And I think you would agree (whooaaa)

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

(The best thing) The best thing that could be happening

(The best thing) I think you would agree

The best thing is that it's happening to you me and me" Once the song was done he went backstage to wait for Sam and Tucker.

Sam ran towards him.

"Danny! You were great!" she exclaimed. Danny smiled and hugged her.

"I love you Sam. I have for a while. I've just been to afraid to tell you." he said as they pulled away from the embrace.

"I love you too, Danny." He smiled and kissed her. Sam was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for her to start kissing back. They both smiled as they broke apart. It truly was the best thing that had ever happened between the two.


End file.
